Imaginary friend
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: We all know Kushina can make chains out of chakra, well what if Naruto got that ability and Kurama decided to improve it. Watch our favorive blonde ninja as he goes through like with a four legged friend that is made out of his chakra and imagination. femShino NarutoxfemShino M rated because of future chapters
1. Karasu

**Yeah**** hi. ****Yeah another story, I seem to be on a roll here. This story came to me while I was writing the last one. Now more about the story in general.**

**Okay we all know how Kushina can create chains out of chakra right well what if that ability came from our favorite fox and what if that ability was passed onto Naruto. Then after the fuzz butt was sealed into Naruto he decided to experiment with the ability making it even better. This did take away Naruto's ability to make chakra chains but it gave him the ability to make an animal that he created entirely out of chakra and pure imagination. As he grows this ability develops further. The small animal he was lead to believe was just an imaginary friend by the others because they couldn't see, touch, hear or even smell it slowly starts to interact with the world and others become aware of its presents even if they can't see it yet. When he comes back from his trip with Jiraiya he is accompanied by a four legged friend. **

**Well that is about everything that I will reveal for now oh and the pairing is NarutoxfemShino. I thought we already talked about this at some point, I like weird pairing and I like gender bender. What better pairing then this? None I tell you none. This story is completely original. I haven't read a story where he has an 'imaginary friend' or a story with this pairing. Yay, I am being completely original! But this also means I will have to do this all on my own and that I have no place to draw either inspiration or ideas from, meaning the updates will very likely be slow. *sights***

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter one – Karasu

Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as the teacher among the shinobi. Hiruzen was chosen to be the third Hokage back when he was still in his prime. The job of being the Hokage, a leader of an entire village and its military force, is a stressful job but Hiruzen endured it all for the sake of his home village. After so many years of being the Hokage he decided to retire and give his position to someone else. There were only two candidates for the seat back there, Orochimaru and Minato Namikaze.

Orochimaru was powerful no doubt but Hiruzen saw a spark of madness in his pupil's eyes. While he was qualified for the spot in many areas, but the one he needed the most wasn't among them. To be a Hokage you need to be loved by the village, if the villagers didn't like you even a tiny bit they would at some point stand up against you. No Orochimaru wasn't chosen to be the Hokage, young Minato was chosen. While Minato may have not been as powerful as Orochimaru was loved by the village and was greatly respected because of the deeds he did in the war.

Minato was a great Hokage. Always smiling and positive, he never let any of the bad things get to him. He gave hope and strength to the village and its ninja. He always made all the right decisions sometimes shouldering more than he was requested just so the village could be happy and safe. But the last thing he took upon himself was a bit too much for him to handle. A few hours ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village destroying everything that got into its path. Minato took it upon himself to stop the beast. He sealed it into his newborn son, but unfortunately the process took away his life. Hiruzen realize he will have to take the Hokage position again because there wasn't anyone else who can and was willing to do it.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the small child that was resting in a crib next to his desk. The child had blond hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. This was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato and Kushina. So young and already alone in this cruel world.

"Ah Naruto, I hope the villagers see you as a hero your father wanted you to be." said Hiruzen while knowing it will never happen.

He sighed as he decided to finish the few papers he had left before deciding what will happen to the young child. What he didn't see, what he couldn't see was a small animal was curled around the blonde child. The animal was just as big as the small boy with black fur covering its body with the exception of its head and left paw.

Its head was cowered with short white fur what made its head look like a skull, while its left leg was cowered in cyan blue fur to just a bit above its knee with a few darker blue swirls and lines in different patterns going around it. Its legs were long and bony. The back paws had four hooved fingers. The mouth of the small animal was set into a big grin that came all the way to the back of its skull and then twisted towards its closed eyes. It had stiches holding its thick black lips together. The animal had a long tail that looked like it was made out of silk. The tail slowly went from black into white. It was dropped over the child.

While no one else could see the unusual animal the small child was somehow aware of it. In his sleep the young boy curled his fingers in its tail. Hiruzen looked at the child chuckling when he saw the boy curl his fingers around thin air. He had no way of knowing that such a gesture was just one among many that will make people around the boy think he went crazy.

* * *

**Four years later**

"Get back here you thief!" yelled an angry villager at a small blonde boy.

The boy laughed loudly as he ran away from the angry shop owner. He just stole some bread from the man's shop and had no intentions on going back there just to get yelled at. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a simple white t-shirt, red shorts and a pair of blue shinobi sandals. Next to him a cat sized animal was running.

This animal was the most unusual one you will ever see. It had white skull like head with two black holes for its eyes. Its mouth was set into a grin with stiches holding it closed. It had a black body with two holes on its left side showing a blue chakra like substance that made its insides. On the back of its neck it had seven black bone-like bumps with sharp fur on the end of the neck. Its front paws had small claws what looked like they were made out of some kind of metal. Its left front leg was cyan blue in color all the way up a little above its knee with darker blue lines, swirls and patterns. Its hind legs ad four hooved toes. Its tail was barely touching the ground with it being black at the beginning which slowly turned into white.

"Hahaha, we did it Karasu." said the boy to the unusual animal.

The animal just looked at him while his grin seemed to get wider if it was possible. Naruto and Karasu ran from the shop owner going through the crowd with agility rarely seen in a four year old. They ran into a smaller alley turning a sharp corner. They ran through the alley and then turned another sharp corner but unfortunately Naruto ran into something that let out a small yelp as the collided.

"Ouch, what did I hit?" said Naruto as he rubbed his head which was hurting from the collision.

He looked at whoever he hit and saw a girl about his age. The girl had brown wild and unruly hair that looks like an afro but is a bit to spikey for it with a black headband that is keeping it out of her face. Over her eyes are round shades that look a bit like goggles hiding her eyes. She had a light mint green sleeveless jacket with a large collar. The coat is buttoned from her neck all the way to the middle of her stomach where it is left opened revealing her legs. The coat ends in to separate parts that remind Naruto of insect wings. She had a black sleeveless with a high collar that covered her like a second skin. On the bottom half of her body she has a brown button up skirt and black shinobi sandals. Her hands are hidden by long sleeves that aren't attacked to neither the coat nor the shirt but are the same mint color as the coat. The sleeves go past her hands hiding them.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." apologized Naruto as he scratched the back of his head making the girl look at him.

"Oh it is fine." she said in a low voice as her cheeks got a pink tint to them.

"I am still sorry." said Naruto not noticing the pink tint.

He stood up and stretched his hand towards her so he could help her up. She blushed a darker shade of pink as she took his hand. He helped her up.

"So what is your name?" asked Naruto with one of his foxlike smiles.

"Uhm, S-Shina." she said with a bit of a stutter.

"Shina, that is a pretty name." said Naruto making the pore girl blush even more.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." he said.

Karasu walked towards him and brushed against his leg with his head making the boy look down at him. Shina raised a thin eyebrow at that.

"Oh sorry, this is Karasu." he said pointing at the air next to him.

"Uhm sorry Naruto but there is nothing there." she said making the boy chuckle.

"Guess you can't see him either." he said while scratching his whiskered cheek.

The small animal huffed as his grin fell.

"Many people think he is just an imaginary friend of mine." said Naruto smiling at her.

"How do you know he isn't?" she asked somewhat shyly.

"Because he is too real to be one and he is a bit of an asshole for him to be just an imaginary friend." said Naruto.

Karasu twitched at that. His stiches snapped as he lightly bit Naruto's leg making the boy yelp slightly. Shina's eyes widened slightly when she saw a small bruise form on his leg when he yelped.

"Stop being mean Karasu." said Naruto with a pout.

Karasu grinned and chuckled as his stiches fixed themselves.

"See." said Naruto pointing to the chuckling animal.

Shina just nodded still a bit shocked.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Uhm I was just walking around." she answered.

"By yourself?" he asked as he scratched his nose.

Shina looked a bit sad at that. Making Naruto wince.

"Hey you want me and Karasu to walk with you?" asked Naruto to which he got a small nod from the girl.

He smiled at her as they started walking. This was a start of a great friend ship that will develop into something more over the years but neither of them knew it yet.

* * *

**Uhg, and that my friends is the first chapter. What do you think? I am kind of lazy to write any more. Anyway review and let me know. Bye.**


	2. Shina

**S****o hi again! The second chapter of Imaginary Friend, the story is going good considering I got some writing time, yay! With the school and all I had very little time to do anything and thankfully I got some time to write this stuff so well anyways let's get to the story.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own the idea of this story, that's right I will be rubbing it in as much as I can.**

* * *

Chapter two – Shina

"So what is your last name Shina?" asked Naruto as he, Shina and Karasu were walking through the small park.

"Aburame." said Shina as she looked at the floor.

Everyone stayed away when they heard her last name. Aburame weren't very liked because of the bugs crawling through their bodies. Everyone was scared of bugs be it child, woman or a man. No one wanted to have anything to do with bugs and hence her clan. For some reason she didn't want Naruto to be like everyone else.

"Aburame? The bug wielders?" asked Naruto.

The girl next to him just nodded to his question still looking at the ground. She hoped he won't go away and leave her because he was disgusted.

"That is kind of cool." said Naruto making the girl look at him in wonder and surprise.

"What? You ar-aren't disgusted?" asked the girl making Naruto look at her in wonder.

"Why should I be?" asked Naruto.

"Because everyone else is. Everyone is either scared or disgusted by bugs." answered the girl with a sigh, not really sure why she was trying to convince him bugs were disgusting.

"They are, I didn't know." said Naruto making the girl sweatdropp.

'_Offcourse he lacks common sense, I just don't know if it is a good or a bad thing.' _thought Shina.

"But then on the other hand you having bugs crawling in your body it isn't that weird." said Naruto making the girl look at him in question.

"People think I have an imaginary friend." answered Naruto with a chuckle as Karasu huffed.

"Isn't he, you know, an imaginary friend?" asked Shina hoping that the bruise was just a coincidence.

Karasu growled at her making Naruto chuckle.

"Believe what you want Shina-chan, but I think he is real. Just because no one else can see him it doesn't mean he doesn't exist." said Naruto.

Karasu puffed out his chest, looked slightly up and trotted in front of them making Naruto chuckle again. Shina knitted her eyebrows together while a light blush was on her cheeks from the way he addressed her.

"How does that make any sense?" she asked making Naruto look at her and Karasu to glare at her.

"Hm, well we know air exists and we can't see, feel, taste or smell it." said Naruto surprising Shina with the logic behind that.

Karasu started happily trotting again. Naruto looked at him, his smile getting bigger. Shina looked at Naruto and trailed his line of sight. She stared at seemingly nothing for a few seconds deep in thought.

"How does he look?" asked Shina looking back at Naruto.

"Eh it is kind of hard to describe him. Let's see he has short black fur all over his body except his head and left paw." said Naruto.

"What color is his fur there?" asked Shina.

"Well his head is white and his left paw is blue." answered Naruto.

"What about his eye color?" asked Shina slowly creating a mental image of the animal.

"He doesn't have eyes just two black holes." answered Naruto.

"What? How does he see then?" asked Shina a bit worried.

"I don't know, he just does." said Naruto scratching the bridge of his nose.

Karasu made a sound that kind of sounded like a dog yipping but not quite so, it had a sound of something more in it but Naruto couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at the animal expecting an explanation because the yipping was his way of telling him to pay attention to him. When Karasu felt Naruto's eyes on him he did the usual hunting dog pose and started sniffing out something.

"Oh he says he does it by smell that is kind of funny since he doesn't exactly have a nose." said Naruto.

"Hm maybe the holes are his nose and I have just mistaken them for eyes." mused Naruto.

Soft growling was heard from the direction of Karasu.

"Maybe not." said Naruto with a sweatdropp.

"He must have an excellent sense of smell to be able to _see _with it." concluded Shina.

"Probably." said Naruto.

They walked for a bit in silence, it wasn't that awkward silence that feels like it is suffocating you, it was the peaceful one.

"I was wondering. Why did you name him after a crow? Does he have a beak or feathers or maybe even wings?" asked Shina barely hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"No reason." said Naruto.

"What?" asked Shina almost face-planting the ground.

"I just liked the way it sounded nothing more." said Naruto with a shrug.

"You liked the way it sounded? Why didn't you name him after some trait of his or a weird quirk?" said Shina.

"And what was I supposed to name him? Blue paw? Shinny teeth? Creepy? Hooves? No thank you I would like to keep Karasu." said Naruto with a huff.

Karasu jumped on an old log, sat down and snickered at the two passing children in the creepiest way possible. The only thing missing to complete the picture was night, dead trees and maybe a few crows flaying around. And just like that Naruto remembered where the name came from.

"I remember now. You are creepy like a crow at night and that is why I named you after one!" yelled Naruto pointing a finger to the invisible animal.

Karasu ever present grin faded away to be replaced with a frown. Karasu jumped to his feet and started growling at Naruto as if to say _'How dare you compare me with that dirty creature?'_ Naruto apparently understood his friend because he took a defensive position

"Yeah that is right you are creepy, creepy like a crow!" yelled Naruto.

Shina stood about two feet away from him. She tilted her head in confusion, from what she saw her friend was arguing with the log next to the road. She knew he was probably arguing with Karasu who was on the log, but that didn't mean the sight was any less amusing to watch. Most people would call him a weirdo, turn around and walk away as far away as possible, but to Shina it was just amusing. Then again those who would walk away are normal and who is to say she is normal. She has bugs crawling through her right now for Kami's sake! For some reason she saw Naruto as someone who she could relate to.

She heard something that sounded like growling, but it sounded like it was going through static, always turning on and off. This surprised her because the growling was coming from the log but the next moment it was gone. She blinked in confusion. Could she have just imagined it? No that sounded too real and if she was imagining it would have been clear as day not like she was losing connection on the radio.

"Oh yeah, prove me wrong!" yelled Naruto at the log again.

The next thing Shina knew her new friend was knocked over seemingly by air. Naruto grabbed air and tried to wrestle it away from him when in reality he was trying to push Karasu away while the animal was trying to bite his nose off. Only few inches of pure air were separating Karasu's sharp teeth from Naruto's nose when Shina stepped towards Naruto. The girl saw foot prints on Naruto's shirt and was greatly surprised. She decided to try and touch Karasu for herself.

She reached towards Naruto's head hoping to bump into something on the way there. When Naruto saw the Aburame girl approach them he and Karasu immediately stopped their fight in favor of staring at her. They both stared at her as she reached towards Karasu's head. Shina was greatly surprised when her hand landed seemingly on air but to her hand it felt like she was touching very short and soft fur. She slowly ran her hand towards his neck and felt seven bone-like bumps under her fingers. She pated her way towards his paws. She then grabbed him under them and lifted him off of Naruto and held him at an arm's length away from her body.

She stared at the air front of her. To her eyes it looked like there was nothing there but to her it felt like she was holding a cat. Both Naruto and Karasu were staring wide eyed at the brown haired girl. Naruto stood up and looked at Karasu in question. Karasu looked back at him and made a whining sound that to Shina felt like vibrations were going through whatever she was holding. The girl looked at Naruto in a silent question.

"Okay now I know he is real." said Shina making Naruto look at her, his eyes still wide.

"You can touch him?" asked Naruto.

"It looks like I can." said the girl.

Shina had enough of holding something that she couldn't see so she put Karasu down, it was a bit awkward because she didn't know when his paws were on the ground but she managed.

"Well now that that mystery is revealed do you want to go and play?" said Naruto giving her one of his foxy smiles making the poor girl blush.

She nodded at his question. Naruto suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her towards a small clearing in the park not noticing the blush getting darker.

* * *

**Four years later**

Naruto, Shina and Karasu were walking towards the academy while having a small chat. They were just starting the academy and were very excited. Over the years the two children didn't changed much. They were both taller for one thing. Naruto was a bit taller than the other boys his age but not by much, while Shina was shorter than most girls her age. Shina's clothes haven't changed by much, the only real difference was the new kunai pouch strapped to her right thy. Her most noticeable change was her B-cupped breasts which was quite big for a girl her age.

Naruto didn't change much either. He got a bit more muscular from his training with Karasu, the damn animal seemed to be hell bent on driving him into the ground every time. His wardrobe changed the most, he now wore a blood red t-shirt and black cargo shorts. He has also taken a licking to wearing the fingerless gloves he got from Shina for his seventh birthday.

It was Karasu who changed the most out of the three. He was now the size of a dog reaching to Naruto's waist. The most noticeable change on the invisible animal were the bone like spikes going from the back of his neck. While they were just bumps in the past now they were about two inches tall and were starting to branch out.

Over the four years their relationship advanced. Naruto met Shina's parents. Her dad while nice spoke very little and when he did speak he always spoke in suck a sciencey, is that even a word oh well now it is, tone it made Naruto's head spin. Shina's mom was a nice lady, she worried a bit too much but he guessed all moms are like that something about instincts or something. Once the woman heard he was eating ramen most of the time she made it her personal mission to get him on a good and healthy diet after schooling him for about an hour offcourse. She said that if he didn't eat healthy he would stay short for the rest of his life, well now he will never know.

Shina while way more outgoing then what she was before still tended to shy away from most conversations and large groups unless Naruto was with her. She saw him somewhat as her safety blanket if you will. Naruto was just happy to have someone to talk to, you know except Karasu. While Shina couldn't see Karasu she could touch him and hence pet him which meant about ten minutes of pure heaven for Karasu. She heard Karasu either growl or yip but that was rare and always sounded like the radio was lousing connection.

Over the years Naruto started pranking people, well he said he was practicing laying traps. Something about the Hokage telling him about everything a ninja can specialize in and Naruto especially liked: traps, stealth, Ninjutsu and for some reason seals. He said he somewhat felt drawn to them, whatever that meant. Naruto told Shina what the Hokage told him about ninja and asked her what she likes the most. She told him that besides her clan's jutsu she liked: stealth, Genjutsu and poisons. She said the stealth was a basic ninja skill, Genjutsu seemed interesting and poisons just seemed to fit with her bugs somehow. They both promised they will work towards specializing in those areas, but according to Shibi, Shina's dad, a ninja shouldn't leave any of his skills in the dust if he is able to make them better because they then become a glaring weakness. They decided they won't be one of those ninja that concentrated on only one thing and then get killed once an opponent who has the perfect way to block that specialty comes along.

So here they were walking towards the academy. Today is the first day of the start of their ninja training and they didn't plan on being late or missing it. When they got to the academy they saw few parents, mostly civilian, saying goodbye to their kids. They decided to ignore the glares that the parents were throwing at Naruto and just walked past them into the courtyard. They saw a few kids from ninja clans. There was an Inuzuka the red fang like shapes on his cheeks were a dead giveaway, an Yamanaka no one had that pale hair, Nara he was the only one sleeping while standing up, Akimichi the chubby one next to the Nara, one shy Hyuga if her hiding behind a tree was anything to go by and an Uchiha black hair, black eyes, oh and a flock of fangirls behind him.

Naruto just blinked maybe they won't be the weirdest kids in the class, okay they will be the weirdest thanks to Karasu but they won't be the only weird kids. The Inuzuka was barking, no literally barking at his dog who barked back, the Yamanaka was literally floating after the Uchiha with hearths in her eyes, the Nara will sleep through most of the year, Akimichi will always have some snacks, a shy Hyuga was self-explanatory and an Uchiha who just ignored the floating girls behind him.

Naruto grinned, he was going to have so much fun this year. Shina caught his grin. Oh she knew that grin very well. It wasn't his usual cheerful one or his foxy one, no this was his sadistic grin. It meant someone was getting seriously pranked and she isn't going to stop him. Like Hell, you would have more luck stopping a charging bull, that way you could get only a horn in the ass. If you tried stopping Naruto you were risking a whole year of pranks, well traps, and that is something you do not want. No she was going to kick back with Karasu and enjoy the show.

A man with brown hair pulled in a pineapple like haircut and a scar across his nose exited the school and called all the children to gather around him. He started to talk to them about everything they will be learning in the ninja academy. To say Shina and Naruto were bored was an understatement. They heard all of this from both Shibi and the Hokage they really didn't need to hear it for the third time. Even Khiara was yawning and that thing never got bored. After the boring speech through which the two children and the invisible animal were half asleep he told them to follow him to the classroom where they will be spending all four years of their ninja education.

The classroom wasn't that big but wasn't small either. There was a wall covered with windows. The teacher's desk was in front of an enormous blackboard while on the other side were three rows of tables for the students. The teacher told them to pick a seat and everyone listened to him without complaining. Naruto and Shina chose a seat in the back of the class on the opposite wall of the one with windows. While sitting near the window would make sneaking in easier he preferred a challenge and sitting on the opposite wall would be enough for now.

"Now that you are all seated let me introduce myself. My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the rest of the year. Now if you will all introduce yourself and tell us what would you like to specialize in or what seem most interesting to you." said Iruka.

Few civilians went but they weren't really sure what to say so they just said their names. The only interesting ones were kids from a clan, well except Ino that was a bit creepy. Oh and there was also that Sakura girl she seemed interesting enough.

"Kiba Inuzuka. I like tracking."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Ninjutsu."

"Shikamaru Nara. Strategies."

"Choji Akimichi. Taijutsu."

"Ino Yamanaka. I would like to study Sasuke."

"Hi-Hi-Hinata Hyuga. I li-like Tai-taijutsu."

"Sakura Haruno. Medical jutsu."  
And finally it was Naruto's turn to say something.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I would like to specialize in: stealth, laying traps, Ninjutsu and seals." said Naruto.

"What you get to choose only one idiot." screeched the pink haired one.

'_Scratch that, she is no fun at all.' _thought Naruto while Karasu who was lying under his chair growled but fortunately no one seemed to hear him.

"And who gave you that idea? We are ninja the more we know the better we are. Specializing in only one thing may be easier but it leaves a glaring weakness." said Naruto while scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay calm down guys we have one more student to meat. Would you like to introduce yourself dear?" said Iruka looking at Shina.

"My name is Shina Aburame and I would like to specialize in: Genjutsu, stealth and poisons." she said while fixing her glasses.

Naruto saw Sakura huff in her seat. His eyebrow twitched.

'_Come on give me a reason. You touch Shina and you wake up with green hair._' thought Naruto as he glared at the back of Sakura's big pink head.

"Well that will be it for today students. From tomorrow we will start with studies." said Iruka and just like that the whole class was outside running towards their parents to tell them about their first day.

Naruto and Shina just looked at each other and started laughing. It was hilarious how everyone else put up a though act while introducing them but eh second they could go to their parents they started running. Naruto and Shina slowly walked out to meat Shina's parents, Karasu trotting behind them.

* * *

**Few months later**

Naruto doodled in class occasionally looking at Iruka so it would seem like he was taking notes of whatever the older man was talking about when in reality he was sketching a new trap. This one included bees now he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to use them but he had the general idea. He could always drop honey on the target and release the bees but that seemed uncreative to him.

"Hey Naruto have you figured out how to make Karasu uhm…..more real?" asked Shina a bit awkwardly.

How do you ask someone something like that?

"Nope. The first step would be to find out what he is made of in the first place and then do something about it." said Naruto.

"Do you know what he is made out of?" asked Shina.

Naruto was about to tell her he didn't know when a deep bumming voice inside his head said one word that made him stop.

'_**Chakra.' **_said the unfamiliar voice making Naruto blink.

"Chakra." repeated Naruto.

"Chakra? Then it is easy all you need to do is give him more chakra." concluded Shina.

"How do I do that?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Guess you will need to learn chakra control first." said Shina with a sigh.

"I heard my dad say something about chakra exercises I can ask him if you want." offered the small girl.

"That would be great." said Naruto giving her one of his foxy smiles making the brown haired girl blush.

"Did you hear that buddy we might be able to make you visible." said Naruto as he looked at the animal under his chair.

Khiara somehow waved with his tail and yipped at him making Naruto smile.

"Naruto, Shina pay attention!" yelled Iruka from the front of the class.

"Oi Iruka-sensei did you say something?" asked Naruto looking at the teacher.

Iruka started grumbling something about a Kakashi junior as he turned back to his board. Naruto blinked at his rant.

"Who is Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he turned to the girl next to him.

Shina just shrugged her shoulders as she started paying attention to Iruka. Naruto looked at Karasu who just shrugged and whined. Naruto shrugged too as he got back to his sketch. He thought back to how much progress they both made. He made most progress in trap making and stealth, Ninjutsu studies start only in the third year, something about it being too hard for them, and seals, they weren't even learning about them.

Shina on the other hand was making progress in her clans techniques, right now it was just controlling the bugs but it was something, stealth was a bit worse than Naruto's but not by much, Genjutsu is also third year and poisons had only the pure basics which wasn't useful at all.

He sighed when he heard Iruka telling everyone they were done for the day. He and Shina gathered their stuff and took off running towards their usual training ground. On their way there they had to doge a few people. Someone even fell over Karasu they left the person sitting there in the middle of the road gapping like a fish. When they made it to the training ground they stared at the man who was training the training ground. He was doing pushups with a fucking boulder on his back. They looked at each other in confusion. Naruto decided to approach the weird man.

"Uhm mister, what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

The man looked up and when he saw Naruto he jumped up throwing the boulder from his back making Naruto jump away and take cower behind his hands.

"Ah let me introduce myself. My name is Might Guy and I was just training." he said with his usual nice guy pose.

"And who might you be youthful children?" asked the man.

Naruto blinked and looked at the man. He had black bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a jounin west over a green spandex. On his feet he had the usual shinobi sandals and orange leg warmers.

"Uhm I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Shina Aburame." said Naruto pointing to the girl who was walking towards them.

They all heard some growling that came from beside Naruto.

"Oh what do you want Karasu? He can't see you anyway so what is it worth introducing you?" said Naruto making the animal huff in annoyance.

Guy just blinked but wrote it off as just as the child's imagination.

"Guy-san are you a jounin?" asked Shina changing the subject.

"Why yes I am. Now what brings you children to this training ground?" asked Guy in his youthful way.

"Oh well we usually practice here, but we can find another training ground." said Shina being polite.

"Oh why I didn't know. No worries the training ground is big enough for all of us." said Guy.

"Guy-san you said you are a jounin. Do you specialize in something?" asked Naruto.

"I specialize in Taijutsu." said Guy hitting himself on the chest with pride.

"That is awesome." said Naruto.

"Guy-san could you help us with something?" asked Shina still being the polite one.

"It depends on what it is." said Guy.

"Well my friend here has the worst chakra control ever and the teacher won't show us any chakra exercises. he says that would mean taking favorites. Could you show us some chakra exercises before he blows something up accidentally?" asked Shina.

Sure not all of it was true. They didn't even bother with asking Iruka because they were sure he would do something like that.

"Offcourse I could. It is really inspiring to see such youth trying so hard to achieve their dreams." said Guy.

Naruto glared at Shina he was more interested in Taijutsu then chakra control. Sure it was important but he could have asked the man something more useful. They could have gotten chakra exercises from her father anyway.

"Now all you need to do is push chakra into the soles of your feet and you will stick to any surface. Now too much and you will be sent flying, too little and you will just fall off. The soles are the hardest to channel your chakra to so hence your control will automatically get better." explained Guy dropping his goofy attitude for just a second to be replaced with a teacher one.

"Now I would like you to try climbing a tree with just chakra. It will be easier for you if you build a momentum and run up the tree until you build up your control." said Guy.

"Thank you Guy-san." said Shina as she dragged Naruto to the other side of the training ground.

"And while you are doing that I will do one thousand pushups and if I can't do that then I will run fifty laps around Konoha." said Guy as he fell on his hands and started doing pushups.

"Well that was interesting." mused Naruto as Shina continued dragging him behind her, Karasu trotted behind them snickering all the while.

"Well then why don't you take that tree there while I take this one." said Shina as she stopped and pointed to a tree on Naruto's left.

Naruto just shrugged channeled his chakra to his feet and ran up the tree. He went up for about two steps before he was lunched off of the bark. He crashed head first into another tree.

"I guess you were using too much." said Shina amused while Karasu laughed his ass of in the background.

"Oh what are you laughing about you are doing it too." said Naruto as he pointed at Karasu.

Karasu frowned for a moment but then his grin was back in place as he ran up a tree. The bark cracked slightly when he put his paw on it but the invisible animal quickly corrected it. He ran up with no problem and then sat on the first branch. Naruto just glared at him from his spot on the ground.

"Show off." said Naruto under his breath as he ran up to the tree again.

Shina just shook her head when she saw her friend get launched off again. She heard faint chuckling coming from one tree and concluded that it was Karasu. She sighed as she ran up her own tree. She made it two steps up before she just slipped off.

"I guess you are using too much and I am using too little." said Shina as she watched Naruto get launched off again.

She noted that this time Naruto wasn't lunched as far as last time.

"I guess so. Hey you stop snickering at me and start walking up and down!" yelled Naruto at one of the branches making Shina shake her head again.

They trained for the next four hours. Karasu was pacing up and down the bark the whole time guess being made out of chakra did serve some purpose in this. Naruto made it about four steps up the bark before being lunched off, but he didn't land to far away from the bark. Shina managed to make it up to the first branch, but would always slip on the last step. They decide to call it a day. They said goodbye to Guy who was still doing pushups. Naruto walked Shina to her home they were chatting the whole time. When they got there Naruto was about to turn around and walk to his home when he was grabbed by his collar and dragged in side for dinner by Shina's mother Kazami. He should have seen it coming he tried to get away before it never worked.

"So what were you two up to today?" asked Kazami as she put some rice in everyone's plates.

Kazami was a bit on the shorter side just like her daughter. She had straight black hair that reached her shoulders. She always wore the usual Aburame outfit so Naruto didn't know what color her eyes were.

"Oh we were just practicing chakra control." answered Naruto.

"They are already teaching it in the academy?" asked Shibi.

"Actually no we met Guy-san in our usual training spot so we asked him for help and he was more than glad to help us." said Shina.

At that her father choked on thin air making everyone look at him. The man never gave any kind of reaction.

"Guy? Might Guy?" asked Shibi as soon as he got some air in his lungs.

"Yes." answered Shina.

"From all the people…" said Shibi as he shook his head.

"What is wrong with him, honey?" asked Kazami as she sat at the table.

"Nothing is wrong with his skills he is a remarkable ninja, it is his personality I have a problem with." answered Shibi.

"What is…" started Kazami but was interrupted by Naruto.

"He wears a green spandex, has caterpillars instead of eyebrows, he screams about youth all the time and gives himself ridiculous challenges." answered Naruto before he drank some water.

"I like him." said Naruto as he set the glass down.

"He seems nice." said Shina adding her two cents.

Shibi slumped in his chair mumbling something about a spandex wearing idiot corrupting his little girl.

"Hey do you think he could help us with Taijutsu?" asked Naruto.

"It is worth a try." answered Shina making Shibi slump even more.

The kids continued to eat and talk about Taijutsu, Shibi was still slumped in his chair, Kazami laughed nervously when she saw he husband and Karasu was sneaking food from everyone's plates. Yep a normal family dinner.

* * *

**Dang it. I guess that will be enough for now. Anyway I need a beta. I can prof read true but I will miss a few mistakes. I hope you liked the chapter and yes there will be one or two more of their academy days. There are some pictures on my profile if you are interested. I have a new rule BTW, I will update all of my stories at the same time so this is the last chapter that will be published alone. Anyway just to tell you I appreciate all the support I get and if you see any mistakes let me know so I can correct them. Let's see oh yeah there is a poll on my profile nothing important or story related just something me and my friend were betting on and I would appreciate it if you voted. Anyways until next time my readers.**


End file.
